My Wonderland
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: While resting in the woods one day, 18-year-old Aki Tenshi is kidnapped by the white rabbit, and taken to Wonderland! There, she meets all of the characters you've come to know and love or hate. OCxBoris Rating to be changed later on to M... :3
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey, it's me again! I know, I haven't updated anything else lately, but I've had EXTREME writer's block, and I had our school musical: Cinderella, the Enchanted Edition (by Rodgers and Hammerstein) Anyways, I've recently been so obsessed with this storyline that's in my head, that I've had DREAMS about it! Yup, sweet, huh? Well, here it is. Enjoy! :3

SUMMARY: While resting in the woods one day, 18-year-old Aki Tenshi is kidnapped by the white rabbit, and taken to Wonderland! There, she meets all of the characters you've come to know and love (or hate.) ~OCxBoris~ Rated M for specific reasons!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. If I did, Boris would be ALL MINE! :3

* * *

My Wonderland

Chapter 1

(Aki's POV)

* * *

_Ugh, stupid Toru!_ I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I walked, the entire argument running through my head.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Aki, you're just so useless!" Toru screamed at me, "When are you ever gonna learn? That was the one thing Mother had left from our father!" I sat still on the floor, unmoving as the blood ran down from the cut on my cheek; Mother's favorite vase laid broken on the ground next to me._

_**It was an accident! Besides, you pushed me into it! **I wanted to scream, but my words were caught in my throat. I looked down at my feet, silent._

_"You don't even care, do you?" he continued, his black hair covering his eyes; his hands shook at his sides. I shut my eyes, not daring to look._

_"You useless little bitch!" he screamed, "Answer me!" He grabbed my hair, holding my head up to look at him. He was so angry that eyes had turned red. His fist pulled back just enough to hit me square in the face, bruising my cut cheek on contact. I fell out of his hands and onto the pieces of glass, cutting myself up even more. Tears fell from my eyes, burning as they hit my cheeks._

_"You'll eventually have to learn your lesson for real," he whispered, his voice shaking with rage, "And when you do, I won't show any mercy..."_

*FLASHBACK*

"Why does he always have to be like that?!" I screamed, falling to my knees. I was, as far as I could tell, in a rose garden; it had once belonged to my father, but he gave it to me when he passed.

_Father, oh I miss you so much!_ I thought, crying silently, _Things were so much better when you were alive! Toru and I got along, Mother wasn't prostituting and getting drunk every night, and you'd always help me feel better when I was upset!_ I fell to my side, crying silently into my jacket sleeve. I could hear thunder in the distance, and flinched as the first raindrop hit my face.

"I guess I've gotta get out of this rain, huh?" I sighed, picking myself up and heading over to the outdoor gazebo. I fell onto the cushioned seat, curling up on myself as I pulled out my favorite book: Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carol. I smiled, placing the book by my head as I closed my eyes.

_I wish I could go to my own Wonderland, _I thought, and that thought rang through my head continuously until, finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Miss! Miss, wake up!" I groaned, opening my eyes a crack. What I saw caused me to wake up entirely, and sit straight up. It was a TALKING RABBIT! In a WAISTCOAT! Seriously, who wears those anymore? The little rabbit..thing readjusted his glasses for a moment, then turned his head to look up at me with bright, ruby-red eyes.

"Excuse me, miss," it said, "This is where you're supposed to chase me...ring any bells?" I raised an eyebrow, staring down at it.

"Um, excuse me? Could you repeat that?" I asked, scratching my head. It smiled at me...Whoa, wait! SMILED?!

"Certainly, miss!" it chirped, "You're supposed to chase me now! Down the rabbit hole!" I stayed where I was, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yep, I knew it, "I said quietly, though I'm sure the rabbit-thing heard me, "I've comepletely lost my mind." I laid back down on my side, turned away from the rabbit, and attempted to fall asleep again. I heard it sigh.

"I suppose it can't be helped," it whispered.

_Whoa, what? What can't be helped?_ I thought. However, I didn't get the chance to ask the question, because next I knew, I was hefted over someone's shoulder, and being carried through the forest.

"Huh?! Who are you? Let me go!!" I screamed, grabbing at the person's rabbit ears..

_Wait, RABBIT EARS?! Don't tell me this is the same rabbit?!_ As if reading my mind, my kidnapper turned his head to face me, revealing ruby eyes behind clear, Harry-Potter-style glasses.

"Please, don't scream in my ears, Miss," he said, "We'll be there shortly, so no need to be frightened much longer, my dear."

"What?!" I yelled, kicking at him as best I could, "Where are you taking me?!" He only smiled, continuing to look ahead of us. I turned my gaze to follow his, and saw an enormous hole in the middle of the forest floor. And we were headed right towards it.

"Stop! Put me down!" I screamed, but it was too late; we had already begun falling. I felt myself getting light-headed, from my fear of falling, and my vision blurred.

"We're almost there, miss!" I heard the rabbit-man say, but I didn't understand very much of it. Before I could ask any questions, my head hit something hard, and I blacked out.

* * *

A/n: Well, what'd ya think? I do plan on updating this soon, as well as all my other stories, but for now, I must rest before I have to stay home from school TOMORROW as well. (Stupid virus!) Have a great day!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey, ya'll! It's me again! I've been getting some brilliant inspiration for this story, so I hope you guys enjoy this! Here's chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HnKnA. I wish I owned Boris, though.. ;3

* * *

My Wonderland

Chapter 2

(Aki's POV)

* * *

I awoke in a daze; everything around me was spinning. I shut my eyes again, groaning.

"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up as gently as I could. My head throbbed, and I held it carefully.

_Yep, that's definately bruised,_ I thought, holding my hand over the injury. Suddenly, I heard a quiet chuckle. I turned around to see the rabbit guy from before, smilin down on me.

"Aki, my dear," he whispered, taking my hand to pull me up, "Welcome to Wonderland!"

_Wonderland?_ I thought, shaking myself from his grip to take a look around; in the distance, I could see a castle made entirely out of hearts, _This can't be real! Wonderland's just from that book! It can't be _real_! _I turned back around to face my kidnapper.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "And how do you know my name?" He smiled, and replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm Peter White! And I know your name because I love you, silly!" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ooooooooooookay, so you've _barely_ known me for a few minutes, and you love me?" I replied, glaring at him, "Sounds kinda stalkerish, if you ask me." Peter's ears drooped a little.

"But, really, Aki!" he said, taking my hand again, "I really do lov-"

"Save it for someone who cares, pal. I'm out!" I tried to move away, but his grip held firm on my arm. I began struggling.

"Let go of me!" I cried, trying to take my hand back. He only smiled.

"Not until you drink this," he replied, lifting up a small, glass container filled with purple liquid. I scowled.

"Why would I? That could easily be poison!" He frowned.

"Why would I ever try to poison my Aki?" he asked, taking my chin with the hand that once held my arm, "I only want you to love me back." I growled, and pushed away, ending up back on the ground, while he remained standing.

"Heh, you're impossible, aren't you?" he said, smiling. He poured the contents of the vial into his own mouth. He knelt in front of me, and took my chin again. Then, he did something he **really** shouldn't have done.

He kissed me.

As much as I struggled, I couldn't get away, and soon, I felt the liquid filling my own mouth, until I had no choice but to drink it. He pulled away, a smile on his face.

"See?" he said, grinning as if he had just won the lottery, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I began shaking, rage pulsing in my veins. My fists clenched, and my vision turned red. His smile faded.

"Ak-" I punched him in the jaw, hard enough to send him flying over the tree tops and out of sight.

* * *

"Stupid damn rabbit!" I exclaimed as I walked through the woods.

_I mean, who does he think he _is_, stealing my first kiss like that, and forcing a potion down my throat? _I wiped my lips and tongue on my sleeve, hoping to get rid of the taste.

"Hey, what're you doing?" As soon as I looked up to find the voice that had spoken, my foot snagged on an upturned tree root, and I fell, face-first, on the ground.

"OW!" I cried, sitting up to look at my leg. Suddenly, a figure dropped from the tree I had tripped on. He was tall, and had short, pink hair. He had on a short, black tank that showed his midriff, and black skinny jeans. A pink cat-collar was strapped around his neck, and a chain connected it to his jeans. He had black, fingerless gloves, and the leg warmers over his jeans were pink and purple stripes, as well as the fur draped over his shoulders. He also had piercings on his ears and bellybutton. That's not what surprised me the most, though; he had pink-and-purple-striped ears and tail as well, (which was also pierced!)

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, offering a hand to me. I looked up, taking his hand carefully, and stood. I tried to place some weight on my leg, and cried in pain.

"Yeah," I replied, holding his arm tightly so I wouldn't fall, "I just twisted my ankle, that's all." He nodded for a second, then turned an knelt beside me.

"Then you best stay off it," he replied, "Hop on. I'll take you to the amusement park, and we'll get you fixed up, okay?" I looked at him for a moment.

_Hey, he's not forcing you to do anything, right?_ I thought, then nodded. I smiled and got on his back, gently wrapping my arms around his neck. He held onto my legs, then stood and began to walk.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, "I don't think I've seen you around before." I smiled.

"I'm Aki," I replied, "and I'm not from here. Some white rabbit dude kidnapped me and brought me here." He laughed.

"No way!" he said, "Peter White kidnapped a foreigner? The guy's gone mad!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll say," I whispered, then continued louder, "so, who are you?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Name's Boris! Nice to meet ya, Aki!" I smiled back and nodded,

"Nice to meet you, too, Boris!" He looked my for a moment, then quickly turned back around.

_Okay, I could've sworn he was just blushing a moment ago,_ I thought, my own cheeks lightly flushed pink. Suddenly, Boris ears perked up.

"Hey, Aki, look!" he exclaimed, pointing ahead of us, "We're here!" I looked around him and saw the biggest amusement park I'd ever seen in my life!

"WOW!" I said, smiling brightly. The bright lights of the rides and signs reflected off every surface, giving the place a look, as if it was glowing without any aid at all. Rides and booths scattered around, and everyone around had an aura of joy and ecitement surrounding them. I chuckled.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

A/n: Well, I hoped you guys liked it! To all you Peter fans out there, I'm not wanting to be mean to him, honest! I love Peter, too, but it just goes best with the story line. Sorry! :) Review, please!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess

**PS: BRIEF JAPANESE LESSON:**

**_Aki _means _Autumn;bright_**

**_Koneko _means_ Kitten (not mentioned in story, so far...)_**

**_Tenshi _means _Angel_**

**_(So basically, Aki's full name (her middle is Koneko) means Autumn Kitten Angel/Bright Kitten Angel)_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey, ya'll! It's me again! I'm currently grounded, (due to my grades,) but my folks are letting me on for the weekends, so I'll update when I can. School ends in two weeks, so I'll have almost all summer to write! (summer school, and vacation to florida!) Wish me luck! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

My Wonderland

Chapter 3

(Aki's POV)

* * *

"What'dya think, Aki?" Boris asked, a cat-like smirk on his face. I smiled brightly.

"It's amazing!" I cried, laughing, "I've never seen anything so...so magnificent in my entire life!" He chuckled lightly, walking me into the park.

Now, let me explain something really quick: I haven't been to an amusement park since I was little, and I mean real little...like, still in a stroller little. My dad became ill soon after that, though, and died a few years later. My brother and mom refused to take me after his passing; they said it was ridiculous, and for me to grow up.

"Well, let's hurry and get on some rides, before Gowland gets here!" he said, beginning to run. I clutched his shoulders.

"Who's Gowland?" I asked, looking at him curiously. He cringed.

"Gowland is the owner of the park," he explained, "He likes to play the violin, though he can't play very well. If he sees you, he'll insist on-"

"BORIS!" a voice called, and Boris stopped in his tracks, almost throwing me off.

"Uh oh," he whispered, clutching my legs slightly for a moment before setting me down beside him. I held onto his arm, careful not to put much weight on my leg. I looked up to where Boris was looking, and saw a middle-aged man headed in our direction. He had short, brown hair in the front, and a long braid of the same shade in the back. His glasses hung off his nose slightly, and a wide grin was on his face. In his hand was a violin, though the size was a bit off.

"Where do ya think you're going, ya stray?" he laughed, clapping his hand on Boris' shoulder, "Aren't ya going to introduce me to yer new friend?" Boris laughed nervously, then gave me an apologetic smile.

"Um, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Uh, well, Gowland, this is Aki. She's an Outsider." Gowland's grin got bigger, if that was even possible.

"An Outsider, eh?" he said, still smiling, which was beginning to creep me out, "Well, why don't you let me play you a song!" Boris groaned.

"Oh no, old man! Please, spare us!" He clasped his hands over his cat ears, and I was starting to wonder if I should do the same.

_Well, he can't be _that _bad, can he? _

* * *

_Correction, _NO ONE_ is as bad as _HIM! I covered my ears, trying my very best to block out the noise; it didn't help.

"AKI!" Boris yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. We both ran as fast as we could, reaching the edge of the park after a while. We finally stopped when the woods came into view, as well as a large mansion-type building, decorated the same as the park.

"Bor _-pant-_ oris," I panted, one hand on my knee as I caught my breath, "Why'd we _-pant-_ have to run _-pant pant-_ so far?" He gripped my hand slightly tighter, and used his other hand to push his bangs out of his face.

"Just to make sure he couldn't keep up," he replied, panting lightly as well. I squeezed his hand lightly, and he seemed to take notice of our hands; he blushed, and pulled his hand away - rather reluctantly, however. Suddenly, the sky above us turned dark. I looked up; stars littered the sky, and the moon shone with a new radiance, one I had never seen.

"Oh, it's night already, eh?" Boris mumbled. I looked at him, shocked.

"But, it was noon just a moment ago," I exclaimed, "How come it's night now?" Boris blinked once, then laughed lightly.

"Time runs differently here, Aki," he chuckled, a small smile on his lips. He patted my head, and I giggled softly.

_That's right, this place isn't like my world..._ I thought. I yawned lightly, rubbing my eyes. Boris tilted his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey, are you tired?" I nodded, yawning again.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, I guess," I whispered, looking back up at the stars; even with so many lights shining right then, the stars couldn't have looked brighter in my eyes.

"Well, hey, you could stay here if you'd like." Boris' words snapped me out of my daze.

"Really?" I asked, shocked, "You'd let me stay?" Boris nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, the old man won't mind! You can stay as long as you want!" I smiled, a feeling of warmth flowing through my heart.

"Thank you," I replied, "I think I'll do just that." Suddenly, I got dizzy. I felt myself falling, but Boris caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa there, Aki!" he exclaimed, picking me up (bridal-style, I might add,) and beginning to carry me towards the mansion, "You'd better let me carry you! You're falling asleep standing up!" I chuckled, one hand lightly pressed on his chest. I could feel faint ticking beneath it; it was oddly soothing. My other hand lightly grasped his fur, petting it softly.

_His fur.....so....so soft........mmh, I'm sleepy..._ I nuzzled my head into his fur, and sighed in content.

"Thank you," I whispered, and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

(Boris' POV)

* * *

I held Aki carefully in my arms, her touch sending shocks that made my clock-heart tick faster.

_What is this feeling?_ I thought, a blush spreading across my face, _I barely know her, and yet...she's stolen my heart._ I smiled, thinking back to how her hand felt in mine; she was so warm, and her hand fitted perfectly with mine, as if it were made to be. Quickly, I shook the thoughts from my head.

_Snap out of it, Cheshire!_ I scolded myself, _Don't go making assumptions like that! You don't even know her!_ Even through this, I was very aware of her hand on my chest, right above my ticking clock; her other hand dug itself into my fur, petting it lightly. I couldn't help but smile, a blush spread across my cheeks; her face was so cute, with her long, chocolate locks hanging in her closed, equally-chocolate eyes. Suddenly, she turned her head, rubbing it into my fur, and I heard her sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I swore, my clock felt like it would burst, it was ticking so fast.

_Calm down, Boris! _I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I walked inside the mansion, only to run into Gowland again.

"Boris," he said, eyeing Aki carefully, "so the young girl has fallen asleep, has she?" I nodded, hoping it was dark enough that he didn't see how red my face was.

"Could she please stay here?" I asked, my ears drooping ever so slightly to add to the effect. He smiled.

"Sure, of course!" he whispered, so as not to wake Aki, "although, she'll have to stay in your room until a room can be made ready for her." I nodded, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, boss!" I said, hurrying off to my room. As soon as I reached my door, I shifted Aki lightly so I could hold and open the door. Then, I quickly closed and locked the door, as I always do (Don't get any dirty ideas,) and placed Aki on the bed. I slipped off her black shoes and placed them on the floor beside the bed, then quickly covered her with the blankets, saving one for myself. I then proceeded to grab a single pillow, and make a make-shift bed on some of the beanbag chairs in the corner.

"Boris..." I turned back to the Outsider, only to see her still asleep, smiling lightly. I stood up, and walked over to her.

"Good night, Aki," I whispered, kissing her forehead gently, then headed over to the beanbags, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/n: Well, what'dya think? Please press the little button down there and review! Love you guys, and I'll update soon!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Well, I'm back! Chapter 4 is done, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

My Wonderland

Chapter 4

(Aki's POV)

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was dreaming...IN A DREAM! The world around me had strange, tie-dye purple skies, almost as if a hippie was running the place.

"Nope, no hippies. Just me." I jumped. _Who was that?_

"Turn around, Aki, and you'll see..." Scared stiff, I turned around to see a tall man with an eye patch, and short, silky silver hair. He _seemed_ friendly enough...but, then again, so had the rabbit. Creeps aren't always creepy-_looking_. He laughed.

"I can asure you, Aki, I am not a creep," he said, in a voice like sweet honey, "Strange, I'll give, but not creepy." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Really?" I asked, "Because, most _normal_ people can't read minds, from what I remember...or _float three inches off the ground_! Who exactly _are_ you, anyways?" I saw him raise an eyebrow quickly, then he bowed to me, taking my hand.

"My name is Nightmare, Miss Aki," he announced, kissing my knuckles gently, "and I am the Incubus for Wonderland. That is what allows me to read your mind." I nodded, pulling my hand back by my side.

"Okay, so, basically, you know everything about anything here in Wonderland?" I asked, and he nodded. "Great, could you tell me what the heck the medicine in this bottle does?" I pulled the vial out of the pocket on my apron, only now realizing I was wearing my Alice in Wonderland costume. Nightmare looked closely at the bottle, then sighed.

"Although I _do_ know what this medicine does," he replied, "I cannot tell you. That is for you to figure out on your own, I'm afraid." I huffed, sitting down on a random rock.

"Great," I cried, "Just f'ing great! Now what am I supposed to do? Gah, I'm going to KILL that stupid rabbit!" Nightmare chuckled, and I glared at him.

"Well, you certainly have quite the temper there, don't you, miss?" he said, a knowing look in his eye. I thought back on all the fights I had with Toru, and giving Peter White an uppercut to the jaw.

"Hmm," I hummed, sighing, "I guess you're right..." Suddenly, another thought came to mind, and Nightmare's eye widened.

"Hey, if you know everything about this world, could you tell me what it was I felt earlier? Boris was carrying me, and when my hand was on his chest, I felt a clock ticking...not the normal heart beat people have back home..." Nightmare sighed, then the sky around us turned dark. I couldn't see him anymore.

"Huh? Nightmare? Where'd you go?" I asked, clutching my dress in my fists.

"You're waking up, dear Aki," his voice echoed in the darkness for a moment, and a burst of bright light appeared before my eyes. I screamed.

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting up so quick that the room around me spun.

_What _was_ that?_ I thought, holding my throbbing head gently in my hand. Slowly, I began to take in the room. It _looked_ like your typical teenager's room...just with a _lot_ of weapons; guns were hanging on the walls and laying in chairs, swords were placed on a couple of dressers, and I swore I saw a bomb or two.

_Where am I?_ I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, standing up lightly.

"Mmh," I turned my head at the noise, and saw absolutely the _cutest_ sight I'd seen since entering this world: Boris, curled up on the beanbags, nuzzling his nose into a soft, purple-and-black pillow, and his tail curled up towards his face. His cheeks were slightly redish-pink, and his purring was loud enough that I could hear from across the room. I smiled, my heart warming at the sight.

_Awe, he's so cute when he sleeps!_ I thought, walking towards him. That's when I noticed a blanket on the floor. I stopped for a moment, then looked closer at his face; his lips had a light blue tint to them. I gasped.

_What was he _thinking_?_ Quickly, I grabbed the abandoned blanket off the floor and knelt beside him, wrapping it around his shoulders and covering him. I was just about to grab another blanket for him when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist; I turned to see gold eyes piercing mine.

"What are you doing up so late, Aki?" Boris asked, a quiet yawn escaping his lips. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I retaliated, crossing my arms across my chest. He sighed, releasing my wrist.

"I wasn't going to make you sleep on the floor," he whispered, his ears drooping. I smiled, scratching behind his ears; he purred.

"That's really very sweet, Boris," I said, "but you can't just sleep on the floor all night! You'll freeze!"

"Then where will _you_ sleep?" he asked. I chuckled.

"We can just share the bed until a guest room is ready." Even in the dark of the room, I could see a crimson blush spread on his cheeks.

"W-We can't just do th-that," he stammered, avoiding my gaze. My eyes rolled.

"Honestly, Boris, it's just for a little while," I said, then I put on a pouting face, willing fake tears to my eyes, "D-Do you not want me here?" His eyes widened, and he hugged me tight to his chest; I could feel the ticking faster again.

"No, it's not that! Never that! I just don't want anything to happen to you!" His nose nuzzled my neck, and his ears were pressed back against his head. My hand reached up, petting the tips of his ears gently.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, Boris," I whispered, my eyes soft as I looked at him, "You're to kind to let anything happen." This time, I could _feel_ the blush on his face, and I swear, the fangirl in me squealed with delight.

"You barely know me, though..." he said, not moving away. I felt my smile fade, and I reached out to hug him back.

"Maybe," I replied, holding him tighter, "but right now, I feel closer to you than anyone I've ever known...even back home, in my world." I sniffed, and could feel tears (real ones) running down my cheeks.

"Aki..." Boris pulled back to look at me, slight tears in his own eyes. Next thing I knew, he had picked me up and carried me back to the bed, climbing in beside me.

"Get some sleep," he whispered, kissing my forehead as he held me closer, "Morning will be here soon."

_Boris..._ I thought, clutching his shirt in my hands and pulling myself closer. I scratched lightly behind his ears again, and smiled when he began to purr in his sleep.

"Goodnight, Boris," I breathed, snuggling closer to him. I closed my eyes, feeling the pressures of sleep beginning to overcome me.

_Sweet dreams..._ I yawned lightly as I thought, finally letting sleep take over me.

* * *

A/n: Awe, I thought that was sweet... (as some of my readers have noticed, I prefer to write romance...it's about the only thing I can EVER get inspiration for!) Well, please review! **Remember: reviews are like hugs from a good friend.....plus, they get cyber plushies of your fave character!**

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Well, finally, here's chapter 5! I've recently gotten a new keyboard, and the space bar sticks, so if there are issues with spelling and grammar due to this, please inform me right away via review. Also, I have begun summer school to make up math 1 B (semester 2 of math 1). It's fairly easy, considering everything was stuff I PASSED! (I had advanced math, and the teacher (who is a bitch, and I'm glad she's transferring) threw us into math 2 MID-SEMESTER! *growl*! Anyways, **my rant is done**, so please enjoy! (PS, this chapter will begin in Boris' POV, where chapter 4 ended...sort of!)

* * *

My Wonderland

Chapter 5:

(Boris POV)

* * *

I awoke to a gasp. My eyes closed, I allowed my hearing and sense of smell to catch my surroundings. I was in my room, asleep on the floor. I could hear the shuffling of someone picking something - a blanket? - off the floor, and heading in my direction.

_But, Aki couldn't possibly be up this late, could she? _I thought, _And if so, what in the world would she be _doing_?_ Suddenly, I felt a warm blanket wrap around my shoulders, not noticing how cold I was until it tucked under my torso. The shuffling continued, and I could feel her moving away; I grabbed her wrist quickly, snapping my eyes open.

_So she _is_ awake..._

"What are you doing up so late, Aki?" I asked her, yawning almost silently into my elbow. She narrowed her eyes at me, though it only seemed half-hearted.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" she retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally causing my knuckles to brush against her. I sighed, releasing her wrist in defeat.

_How am I supposed to say this?_ "I wasn't going to make you sleep on the floor..." I whispered, and could feel my ears droop, though I knew not why. I turned my eyes away from her, unknowing of what she may think.

_Wait, since when have I cared so much about one single woman...one beautiful, charming young wo- SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Suddenly, I felt her begin to scratch behind my ears. My cat-instincts kicked in, and before I could stop, I began purring. I felt my cheeks flush a light pink, light enough that she couldn't see in the dark, thankfully.

"That's really very sweet, Boris," she replyed in a hushed, sweet voice, "But you can't just sleep on the floor all night! You'll freeze!" She removed her hand, and I looked to see a concerned look in her melted chocolate eyes.

"Then where will _you_ sleep?" I asked her, prepared to refuse to let her take the floor. Her chuckling broke me out of my thoughts.

"We can just share the bed until a guest room is ready," I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as she said this, my face flushed bright enough red that I was certain she could see it. I turned away.

"W-We can't just do th-that," I stammered, mentally cursing myself for doing so.

_Doesn't she realize that every inhabitant of this world is supposed to fall in love with her? What happens if something happens to her? What if _I_ do something to her?_

"Honestly, Boris, it's just for a little while..." I heard sniffling, then turned to see her pouting, tears threatening to fall from her eyes; "D-Do you not want me here?" Before I could even think, I pulled her against me in a tight embrace, burying my face in her hair.

"No, it's not that! Never that!" I insisted, shaking, "I just don't want anything to happen to you..." I rubbed my nose against her neck, willing the tears from both our eyes not to fall. I felt her hand reach up, lightly petting the tips of my ears.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Boris," she whispered, and I held her tighter, " You're too kind to let anything happen..." Again, the blush spread across my cheeks, pressed against the skin of her neck.

_How would you know if something would happen?_

"You barely know me, though..." I countered, finding myself unable to let her go, as if she would disappear if I did. She swallowed lightly, and I felt her arms wrap around me to hug me back.

"Maybe..." she said, gripping the back of my shirt in her hands, "but right now, I feel closer to you than anyone I've ever known..." _What are you saying, Aki?_ "...even back home, in my world..." _How hard could your life have been back home...for you to feel so close to someone you just met? Especially someone like me..._

"Aki..." I whispered, holding her; I could smell the salt in her tears now. I pulled back to see her face, not letting her out of my arms.

_...What could possibly have drawn us together like this?_ I quickly lifted her up in my arms, holding her as close to me as she was just moments before. I headed over to the bed, placing her in first before climbing in next to her. I pulled to covers over her shoulders.

"Get some sleep," I breathed, pulling her closer to me, "Morning will be here soon." I kissed her forehead, then closed my eyes and feigned sleep; I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. I felt her clutch my shirt gently as she pulled herself closer, causing my clock to tick faster. I felt her reach up and scratch behind my ears, causing myself to purr out of reflex.

_Aki, why do you have this effect on me?_

"Good night, Boris," she whispered, snuggling closer to me as she yawned. After a few moments, I heard deep, steady breathing from her, and knew she was asleep. I smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Aki..." I whispered back, embracing her gently as I, too, felt the pressure of sleep overcome my senses.

* * *

A/n: Well, there's chapter 5, which was basically the 2nd half of chapter 4 in Boris' POV, so, I hope you liked it, and please review! Sorry it's short, I'm low on **imagination juice**! :)

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Well, there's only 4 days of summer school left! (I'm halfway through unit 5 out of 7! :D) I can't wait, because I'll be leaving for Florida two weeks from this saturday!...if my great uncle doesn't die...D: He's been on his death bed for a while now, and they've got him on some machine to help him breathe or something...He's going to die soon anyways, and my family and I agree that it's be better for him to die..he's just suffering at this point. I love my great uncle very much (he and I are very alike, so my mother says,) and I truely will miss him...Anyways, enough of my moping. I've finally updated!

And please understand that I haven't forgotten about my other stories! I don't plan on dropping them any time soon! I promise, I'll brainstorm all summer if I have to! My goal is officialy posted here:

**My Summer 2010 Goal: To update at least 1/2 of my fanfictions before school starts back in August!**

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (It's taken forever to think up, and still a little _iffie_, if you ask me...) Don't forget to review, please! Reviewers get cyber plushies of their favorite character! :)

* * *

My Wonderland

Chapter 6

(Aki's POV)

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room from the open window, letting in a fresh breeze and the sweet sound of birds chirping outside. The temperature was just at 65 degrees (farenheit) and not varying in the slightest. A beautiful, cloud-free sky hovered delicately over the treetops, and the morning dew was still fresh on the grass. It seemed it was a perfect day.

Well, for everyone else, at least.

_Damn, stupid morning! One of these days, I'll teach you to ruin my sleep!_ I growled lightly as I thought this, burying my face into the pillow beside myself to hide from the sun's brightness. Needless to say, I was not a morning person. I smiled lightly as darkness engulfed me again, and warm arms wrapped around my waist.

_Wait, arms?_ I thought, stupidly, _Pillows don't have arms...what the-?_ I pulled back slightly to see Boris asleep beside me, his head on the pillow, and a wrinkle in his shirt where my face had been not moments before.

_What the hell? When's this happen?_ I thought back as much as I could on last night's events, only getting as far as finding Boris asleep on the floor, then...nothing. I scooted away gently, trying to get up without waking him, but his arms tightened around my waist. I gasped silently.

"Aki.." he mumbled, pulling me closer to him, "please...don't.." I waited for him to continue, but he never did, holding me tight to his chest.

_Don't..what? What don't you want me to do?_ Still, he didn't answer, instead proceeding to sniff my hair in his sleep. I could practically FEEL the anime sweatdrop appear on my forehead.

_Are ALL the guys in this place like this? Okay, forget about not waking him up._ Quickly, before I could think of anything else, I pushed his chest, causing him to roll off the bed and onto the floor - face first.

"Ugh, what the?" I heard him groaning quietly, as if he didn't know I was awake. I sat up quickly, leaning over the edge to smile wide at him; his back was turned, so he didn't notice.

_Well, we'll have to change that, won't we? _"Let's just say I'm just not very good in the mornings..." I whispered in his ear, using my darkest and creepiest voice. He visiably jumped, and I couldn't help but laugh, announcing I was awake. He turned to face me, his golden eyes widened beyond a point I thought possible at that point.

"Aki?" he whispered, his expression not changing. I didn't answer; instead, I hit him over the head with a pillow, leaving it on his head as I turned back over, curling in on myself to attemp sleep once more.

"Hey! What wa-" he hesitated, probably seeing me lying down, asleep - (though, not really, I was faking!) He sighed deeply, as if he was about to do something he didn't want to do, and then I heard the sound of his footsteps leaving the room.

_Where's he going?_ I thought, sitting up to look around. I didn't get the chance, however, because not two seconds later, a blast of cold water hit my face, saoking me through.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, getting off the bed as soon as the water stopped hitting me. I stood there, dripping and shivering, when laughter pulled me out of my trance. Boris was standing in the doorway, wanter gun in hand, and a smirk on his face. I growled.

"Payback," he said, "For pushing me to the floor earlier." He raised an eyebrow, the gun still aimed at me, as if daring me to make a move.

_Well, if he wants a war, then he'll get one!_ The glare faded from my face, replaced instead with a pout. I lowered my head slightly, hiding my eyes with my bangs as I willed fake tears to rise.

"Why would you do that, Boris?" I sniffled, wiping a tear off my cheek, "I thought you were my friend..." Immeadiatly, he rushed to my side, drooping the gun at our feet as he held my face in his hands.

"Of course I am, Aki!" he insisted, brushing the tears off my face with his fingertips, "I didn't mean it, honest! I was just joking!" I sniffled once more, still not meeting his eyes, then quickly reached down, grabbed the water gun, and aimed it at him. He stood there, shocked.

"Um, Aki?" he asked, his hands frozen in the air where they had been cupping my cheeks. I smirked.

"Say 'Nighty-night', Mr. Kitty-Cat!" I said, then began shooting the cold water at his face without mercy.

"AGH! AKI! THAT'S COLD!" he cried, laughing as he turned and began running down the halls, me close behind on his tail - (not literally!)

* * *

(Boris' POV)

* * *

I ran down the hall, laughing as Aki continued to spray me with the water gun. She chased me all around the park, neither of us noticing the stares we got from everyone - (and the death threats to me about dripping water in the mansion from Gowland...once we made it back inside, that is.)

_Man, I really should've checked the water's temperature before shooting the gun!_ I thought, turning a corner, _How'd she manage to trick me, anyways?_ Suddenly, I came across an open door, and slipped inside, pressing up against the wall as I heard Aki's footsteps run straight pass me before fading. I sighed, slumping down to the floor, which was now, just as soaked as I was.

"There you are!" I jumped up, looking at a door on the opposite side of the room, and Aki, standing right inside the doorframe, a smile on her face.

"Please, tell me you're done!" I panted, not nowing how tired I was until that moment, when it showed in my voice. Aki shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm tired too," she replied, walking over and plopping down beside me, "Besides, I ran out of water a few minutes ago." She smiled at me, her hair still damp from when I sprayed her earlier. We both laughed, playfully hitting each other's shoulders.

"..Aki?" I asked, turning towards her, "How'd you manage to trick me like that? Ya know, when you took the water gun right from under me?" Her smile faltered for a moment, before she looked down at her feet.

"..Well, my dad used to love acting and goofing around," she said, staring off into space, "He taught me a bunch of things to mess with my older brother, Toru. It took some time, as most things do, but I managed to learn how to will fake tears to my eyes without being provoked...but I never got to show him..." She sighed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. My ears drooped, and I gently placed my hand on her shivering shoulder.

"...What happened, Aki?" I whispered, kneeling in front of her so I could see her eyes; they had lost the life and light that was in them not moments before, and were almost dull. I had never seen anybody like this.

"He was very sick for a while; he had some problems with his heart," she whispered, shielding her face from my gaze, "But I was just a kid then...he said that nothing would happen. That he'd never leave me..." I squeezed her shoulder gently, gesturing for her to continue.

"...He died a month later, and after the funeral...everything began to change. My mother was so upset that she didn't move for weeks, and then when she finally did, she started going to clubs and working at strip bars, getting drunk every night and not returning until morning or late afternoon. And Toru..." She stopped, then practically lept at me, wrapping her arms around me as she sobbed into my chest. I sat there, shocked, for a moment, then held her closer to me, rubbing circles on her back gently.

"Shh, it's okay," I told her, petting her silky, chocolate hair, "I'm here, it's okay now, shh..." She hiccuped, nodding her head as she sat up, loooking at the space betwwen us.

"I'm sorry," she replied after a moment, "I'm still not ready to talk about that...it's still too much for me...I'm so sorry." I shook my head, kissing her cheek gently as I helped her stand up beside me.

"It's alright, Aki," I said, smiling as I hugged her, "If you're not ready to talk about it, then I won't force you to. When you are ready, then I'll be ready to listen, and help any way I can...I promise." She nodded, smiling as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Boris," she said, "You're a good friend." I smiled back again, ignoring the slight twinge in my chest.

"Well," I laughed, poking her nose, "whatd'ya say we head out to the amusement park and have some fun, okay?" She laughed back, tugging on my ear playfully.

"Sounds great! Let's get goi - _achoo!_" she sneezed, shivering a little. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we should probably get into some dry clothes first! Wouldn't want you catching a cold, huh, Aki?" I scratched my head, giving her a "Sorry" look. She just laughed, wiping some mud off my cheek.

"And shower off, too," she giggled, "I think there's more dirt on us than on the forest floor right now!" We laughed together, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we headed out into the hall to shower, change, and get ready for some fun!

* * *

A/n: Well, how's that? My longest chapter yet! I really hope you liked it! I might not be able to update for another 10 days or so, depending on if my mom brings Grandma's labtop to Florida with us on vacation! (We're going to Panama City Beach, like we do EVERY YEAR! 8D YAY!) If she does, I'll try to update at least once while I'm there, and if not...it'll be a while before the next update... SORRY! Love you all, and I'll see you l8r!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


End file.
